Misión Cumplida
by NadeshikoHokage
Summary: Si de unos minutos para otros ya no fuéramos nosotros y en cambio estuviéramos en el cuerpo de nuestro amor prohibido sólo por una posima y curiosidad ¿Sería igual al fin del mundo no?


**NOTA DE AUTOR: NARUTO Y TODOS SUS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN AL MAESTRO MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**ADVERTENCIA: ESTE FIC PARTICIPA EN EN RETO INTERCAMBIO DE CUERPOS DEL FORO LA ALDEA OCULTA ENTRE LAS HOJAS**

**PERSONAJES PRINCIPALES: DEIDARA Y PAIN**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO UNO; YO COMO TU... ¡¿QUÉ?!**

_" Tomare mis propias decisiones, si me pierdo en el trayecto sufriré, si me equivoco rectificaré, y si no puedo reparar el error...continuaré!"_

-¡Katsu!- se escucho por la cueva, un segundo después de aquellas palabras pronunciadas por el Rubio de esta organización hubo como de costumbre unas gran explosión, humo, lo general...

El arte después de todo era eso ¡arte! Y el arte se podía ejecutar en cualquier momento sin importar si eran las tres de la mañana del primer día desde hacía dos semanas que podían dormir "bien".

-Oh por el santísimo Jashin-sama ¡Detén tus malditas explosiones de una puta vez rubia!- un chico de cabello blanco y ojos morados aparentemente molesto y borracho de sueño salió de uno de los obscuros huecos de alguna de las paredes de la cueva.

-Mira a quien desperté, párese que te falto dormir ¡tienes unas ojeras, hum!- exclamo el otro chico con tono vivaz- Al parecer Kakuzo te esta pegando el mal carácter.

-¡Cállate! O sino te haré un sacrificio a Jashin-sama- amenazo el de los hermosos ojos morados.

-Por favor, dejen de discutir tratamos de dormir- gimió alguno de las dos partes de Zetsu saliendo por la pared y dirigiendo les una mirada cortante.

-A mi no me callas Áloe vera- contesto Hidan en un tono muy muy muy alto haciendo que se despertará la peor persona posible, si los malos despertares de Sasuke eran como eran los de el eran seguramente peores.

Su figura se levanto mecánicamente del suelo en donde había estado durmiendo todo ese tiempo, sin detenerse comenzó a caminar con los ojos cerrados a donde nuestros chicos discutían aterrorizados con señas mudas.

La temible figura abrió los ojos revelando el Rinnegan, prendido y furioso así como su pelinaranja propietario.

-No se que paso, ni tampoco me interesa saberlo- hablo con una voz profunda y aparentemente tranquila- Solo lo voy a preguntar una vez ¿Quien fue el que me despertó?

-Fue Hidan, hum- contesto velozmente Deidara mientras se ganaba la mirada asesina del Jashinista más sexy- ¿qué? Es verdad, hum.

-Hidan al rincón- ordeno el líder con tono resuelto.

-Pero yo técnicamente no..

-AL RINCÓN, LUEGO DISCUTIREMOS DEL CASTIGO- exclamo el de los ojos con el Rinnegan, el albino refunfuñando se fue al llamado rincón en donde se sentó viendo a la pared como niño chiquito haciendo berrinche.

-En cuanto a ti- se volteó a ver a Deidara que para ese momento pensó que ya se había salvado, sus ojos recorrieron la cara del rubio más de lo necesario, veía el miedo cómico que se reflejaba en su semblante- ya que no tienes sueño te quedarás haciendo guardia afuera.

-Pero líder, afuera esta lloviendo, hum- protesto el ojiazul mientras pensaba en todos los inconvenientes y la regañiza que le metería su Danna una vez que se enterara del lío que había armado.

-Pues entonces será una noche larga para ti- se despidió el de los piercings desapareciendo en la obscuridad de la "confortante" y seca cueva.

Deidara ya rendido y protestando de su mala suerte salió de la cueva y se sentó bajo un techito que apenas le cubría del frío aguaseraso, aún con eso se terminó mojando y estornudando además de con mucho mucho sueño.

"_Que ironía que hasta hace unos pocos minutos me burlaba de Hidan por sus ojeras, hum_" pensó el chico mientras se imaginaba su terrible aspecto en ese momento.

De la nada una figura aparésio de entre la llovizna, una figura estilizada con una capa blanca cubriéndole el rostro, era extraño que el agua ni tocara su figura y aún más extraña era su penetrante mirada que parecía un árbol llenó de vida. El rubio permaneció entré las sombras esperando el primer movimiento de su contrincante.

Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al parecer juvenil pero no se podía fiar de eso, podía ser una ilusión, podía ser un Genjutsu, maldijo a todos entre dientes y espero.

-Se que estas allí y que no quieres salir así que sólo hablare- dijo la silueta con voz clara y firme- ¿Ultimamente haz discutido con alguien? ¿No quieres ponerlo en su lugar? ¿No quieres que vea el mundo desde tus zapatos? ¡Yo tengo lo que necesitas! (Eso sonó como anuncio)

Al oír estas palabras el artista se impresiono, muy en el fondo dudaba y creía que sería mejor desconfiar y partirle la mandarina a aquel sujeto pero también quería ver a Pain en apuros y estaba la curiosidad.

-Sólo dale un trágito a este líquido y consigue que el también beba, lo pondrás en su lugar- aseguro aquella sombra sacando una botellita con un líquido naranja, la depósito en el suelo y se fue tan rápido como llego.

Deidara se quedo viendo al frasco que tenía unos cuantos metros delante de el, era obvio que lo iba a tomar, se paró y con inseguridad desconocida en el tomo el frasco que aún estaba tibio, en ese momento se sintió como un tonto al intentar creer en esas palabras ya que bien podía ser una trampa, pero ya no había vuelta atrás...

Regreso con una carrera ninja al techo y destapo, el olor era delicioso, olía a mandarina y mango una combinación muy poco usual, demasiado poco usual. Acerco el contenido a su boca y con ansiedad le dio un trago, era como... ¿Como decirlo? ¿Cómo explicarlo? Era ácido pero muy dulce, no tanto como para llegar a empalagar, era frío y refrescante pero también conciso y pesado.

Cerro la botella con inconformidad y la puso en su bolsa de kunais, al parecer no iba a ser una noche muy placentera para el, aún con aquel horrible clima no pudo reprimir una sonrisa malvada al pensar en la botellita y en lo que podría pasar si funcionaba.

"_Me pregunto que le irá a pasar, hum_" pensaba con malicia, el él artista de Akatsuki, bueno no el único pero si el mejor iba a gastarle una broma al líder que ni iba a saber que mosco le había picado.

Pero entonces paso, pasó lo impensable...

Sonrío, sonrió hasta que se dio cuenta de en que estaba pensando, por que el no podía estar pensando en aquello, ¿o si? No era imposible, se concentró en otras cosas e incluso el para sí mismo negó lo que había pensado.

Pero no, su mente no lo dejaba descansar y lo volvió a imaginar, el ya sabía que era una tontería pero muy en el fondo quería hacer enfadar al líder, lo quería hacer enfadar pero ¿por que?

Se sentó en una esquina e hizo una mueca, hizo otra mueca, miro la lluvia, que noche tan pero tan larga, una de esas noches que estas ansioso por que acaben y que llegue el día y el sol remplacé a la luna, una noche en la que piensas en todo lo que harás al día siguiente.

Sin saber cómo término durmiéndose, en una esquina de la pared en ruinas y apenas cubierto por un techo, durmió sin saber que desde lejos era espiado por una mirada llena de alegría por no muy buenas razones para el.

"_Lo hice, ahora sólo falta esperar_" pensó esa sombra en la noche, su sonrisa mostraba todos sus dientes tan blancos como las nubes.

* * *

El estaba sentado y viendo a la pared, sería más apropiado estar viendo a una ventana sólo que no podía darse ese lujo, era el líder de una organización criminal y no sólo eso, el líder de la más grandiosa y poderosa organización criminal en todos los tiempos.

Suspiro, no sabía por que suspiraba, no le gustaba la sensación que le dejaba en el pecho, y aún así volvió a suspirar y sintió que un poco de felicidad se le escapaba, si se podía llamar felicidad.

¿Por qué estaba inquieto? No había razón para estarlo y aún así durante dos años había estado inquieto, lo sabía disimular, si el era tan magnífico y poderoso ¿Cómo no iba a poder disimular?

¿Entonces por que? ¿Por qué se sentía feliz con...? No podía ser, agitó su cabello naranja unas tres veces hacia los lados buscando remover esos pensamientos sin sentido que comenzaba a tener desde hacía ya algún tiempo.

-¿Qué pasa Nagato?- una voz dulce a sus espaldas provoco en el un pequeño escalofrío que paso desapercibido por su mejor amiga, estaba parada detrás de el sin su característica capa, lucia más joven, más inocente...

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- cuestiono a su vez, volteó la cabeza y sus ojos raros la examinaron en busca de alguna señal de que ella sospechará algo.

-Por que te ves inquieto- esas palabras se clavaron como Kunais ¿acaso insinuaba que no sabía disimular o que era muy obvio? Se revolvió en su lugar con un notorio tic en el ojo.

El chico no respondió, se quedo tan impacible como siempre por lo que la peliazul pensó que sólo serían imaginaciones de ella que no tenían nada que ver con la realidad, se sentó junto al de los piercings y le sonrio.

-Lo lamentas aún ¿no?- pregunto de repentinamente después de un silencio entre ambos.- lo amabas después de todo.

-Lo lamento, pero si el se sacrificó era por que quería que viviéramos, Nagato, aún me culpo de su muerte y es que lo ame, lo amo incluso ahora- respondió Konan con una sonrisa de ánimo.

Otro silencio, pero este no fue uno incómodo, más bien fue uno reflexivo y placentero para los dos, oían el agua caer, caer y caer aunque eso es algo a lo que ya estaban acostumbrados estos huérfanos de la Lluvia.

-Bien, mañana te dejare tu medicina después de la reunión y no se te olvide tomarla ya que estas débil aún- le presiono la kunoichi especialista en arte de papel.- Y Nagato... Tal vez no deberías de desvelarte pensando en el arte.

Tras estas palabras se fue dejando a un líder muy confundido ¿Pensar en arte? ¿A qué se...? No, ella lo sabía y lo había descubierto antes que el. ¿Cómo lo había descubierto y lo había incluso meditado antes de que el se diera siquiera cuenta, antes de que el lo negara?

Se quedo en la misma posición por más de cinco minutos, viendo con cara de como-lo-sabes-tu hacia el lugar en donde había desaparecido la chica.

Aunque quizás si tenía razón, quizás lo más razonable era dormir y así dejar pasar lo que tuviera que pasar, al fin y al cabo ya tenía a alguien haciéndole guardia afuera de la cueva ¿por qué no sólo se relajaba y ya esta?

Se recosto al lado de su imaginaria ventana y cerro los ojos, eso era lo bueno de soñar, dormir lo resuelve todo espto las misiones, eso era lo que había aprendido en todos sus valiosos años de criminal.

Pero no tomo en cuenta algo súper importante y esque sus preocupaciones las tenía casi tatuadas en la cara, entonces en su subconsciente también estaban más que despiertas y con el propósito de causarle pesadillas.

La noche acabo y la sustituyo el día, la luna se ocultó y el sol tomo su lugar, todos los murciélagos se fueron a dormir y los pájaros comenzaron a cantar, los Akatsukis también se comenzaron a movilizar hacia la reunión importantísima de aquel día..

* * *

Justo como se había dormido despertó, con una gran sonrisa en la cara y los ojos tan azules que hasta el mismo cielo los envidiaba brillando le de la emoción.

Se paró del incómodo suelo ya seco y comenzó a caminar a la entrada de la cueva, hizo algunos sellos con las manos y sin siquiera fijarse si había alguien entro al estilo de un niño pequeño en Navidad, y así se sentía a toda honra.

Una sombra oculta entre la maleza entro con mucho cuidado después del artista, quería asegurarse de que todo saliera según el plan, además de eso tenía el presentimiento de que iba a ser extremadamente divertido e interesante, torció una sonrisa y se volvió a ocultar escondiendo su chakra.

El rubio de la organización criminal camino por la superficie rocosa, el eco de sus pisadas al pasar le recordaba lo sólo que se encontraba en ese momento y lo tarde que estaba llagando a la reunión...

Al fin encontró el, ¿cómo decirlo? Quizás hoyo o hueco gigante ya que no podía ser llamado de otra manera, tomó asiento al lado de su maestros se propuso a ver que ocurría ya que casi todos estaban hablando y aparentemente disgustados.

-¿Qué pasa, hum?- pregunto por fin el artista temiendo ser escuchado por sus demás compañeros.

-Nos van a asignar misiones- respondió el marionetista con su voz ronca.

-A ver si se callan de una vez- dijo el pelinaranja en voz alta, clara y fuerte. Los demás sólo guardaron silencio y lo miraron expectantes, así como lo hacen unos niños de guardería cuando la directora los regaña.

-Bien, voy a comenzar a decir sus misiones- empezó el buen líder- para empezar Sasori y... Deidara ustedes van al norte, van a ir a buscar al Ichibi recuerden que lo tienen que traer con vida.

El chico se les quedo viendo por un pequeño gran lapso de tiempo, después intuyendo que no tenían todo el tiempo del mundo siguió repartiendo las misiones una a una, al fin todos ya con algo que hacer se fueron a diferentes lados de la cubeta para recoger sus cosas mientras el líder y su ángel se quedaban en su lugar discutiendo sobre no-se-que.

Deidara aprovecho ese momento para dirigirse al lado en donde estaban las cosas del líder, con una excusa tonta dejo al pelirrojo atrás y se encaminó con la botella del líquido naranja.

Una vez allí la dejo junto a algunos kunais que el suponía serían de Pain, estaba bien visible y obviamente apetitosa pero en ese momento le asalto la duda, el líder tenía un gran genio eso no lo negaba pero también era listo y no iba a caer en algo como eso ¿no? Bueno de cualquier manera no perdía nada probando.

Silenciosamente se fue de esa parte dé la cueva y salió, todas sus pertenencias ya estaban afuera, sin que nadie lo viera a excepción de su maestro hizo una gran ave de arcilla y ambos la montaron listos para emprender el largo viaje.

Claro, sin tomar en cuenta que posiblemente algo ocurriría en esa misión...

* * *

El líder regreso a donde estaban sus cosas listo para empacar y emprender el viaje hacia su hogar de toda la vida, hacia la Villa oculta de la Lluvia, el lugar en donde había crecido en dónde había conocido a sus mejores amigos y en dónde había tomado la decisión de volverse Dios del... Del nuevo mundo no, pero si del mundo ninja.

-No se te olvide la medicina, te la deje allí- dijo Konan a sus espaldas mientras recorría la cueva en busca de enemigos o trampas, el de los pierciengs de inmediato vio una botella que se le antojó extraña, era de cristal con un fino tallado y un líquido naranja con resplandor amarillo.

Se le hizo tan extraña y sospechosa que le iba a preguntar a su amiga pero está ya se había ido, al final decidió que era mejor dejar de darle vueltas al asunto y mejor tomarse de una buena vez aquella medicina.

Abrió el frasco, recogió sus cosas y salió de allí, comenzó a caminar hacia la salida y una vez encontrada se llevo la botellita a los labios y la probo, su sabor era algo que nunca había probado, sabía a plátano o quizás mango con algo de naranja, era de todo un poco al mismo tiempo, era fresco y te dejaba un rico cosquilleo en la boca, era muy ligero y agridulce, cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya se la había acabado.

Entonces se comenzó a sentir mal, se comenzó a sentir mareado y con ganas de vomitar, todo a su alrededor comenzó a dar vueltas y vueltas, de repente ya no sabía nada de nada, primero todo giraba con tonos grises y verdes, luego nada y después azul con blanco, azul con verde, azul con amarillo...

Y entonces todo se detuvo, al principio temía abrir los ojos pero después comenzó a oír a lo lejos una voz masculina y sintió el viento que... Sentía que algo golpeaba contra su cara, era algo con buen olor y aunque dolía era suave como la seda, se llevó una mano ,que sintió más pesada que de costumbre, al rostro para detener lo que sea que fuese que le golpeaba la cara.

Pero sintió algo que lo desconcertó, sintió húmedo, sintió húmedo al tocar su frente entonces se decidió y abrió los ojos, la persona que le estaba gritando era nada más y nada menos que Akasuna no Sasori ¿cómo se atrevía a gritarle a el? ¿A EL? ¡El líder de donde trabajaba! Le iba a costar caro.

Abrió las manos con la intención de sacarlo volando, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de dos cosas; la primera era que no lo podía sacar volando ¡Ya estaba volando! Y la segunda era que un líquido parecido a baba y no podía usar su jutsu habitual.

Volteo las palmas de su mano a dónde su vista pudo ver el causante de su sufrimiento, ahí estaban nada más y nada menos que dos manos que le sonreían, se le abrieron desmesuradamente los ojos y sin más ni más lanzo un grito.

* * *

Hay estaba volando, lo que más le gustaba hacer después del arte y un momento después todo se volvió confuso, sintió un muy fuerte dolor de cabeza y de repente todo a su alrededor comenzó a dar vueltas y más vueltas, los colores se convidaron, no sabia en dónde estaba ni que sucedía pero luego un segundo más tarde estaba de nuevo en la cueva, en la salida/ entrada de la cueva.

Se vio las manos y... No era posible, sus manos no eran sus manos ¡¿en dónde carajos estaban sus bocas para escupir la arcilla!? se comenzó a desesperar, se trato de calmarse varias veces sin lograrlo por completo.

Respiro e inspiro varias veces, tenía que calmarse, tenía que calmarse, tenía que pensar en una solución lógica, tenía que... Entonces la vio, tirada en el suelo la botella de cristal que antes estaba lleno de líquido naranja y ahora estaba vacia.

Antes de poder llegar a una conclusión una voz femenina lo despertó de sus pensamientos, si no se equivocaba esa era la voz de Konan ¿Por qué Konan le hablaba de esa manera? Y ¿Quien demonios era Nagato...? ¿Acaso sería su...aman...? No no podía ser.

Se volteó poco a poco hasta quedar cara a cara con la peliazul que veía confundida su cara de espanto.

-¿Si te tomaste tu medicina?- pregunto con tono amable que el desconocía, ¿medicina? ¿De qué rayos estaba hablando la kunoichi?- ¿Nagato?

-¿Quien es Nagato?- la chica se quedo petrificada tras esta pregunta, ¿le estaba haciendo una broma o su amigo ya tenía alzheimer? Se aclaró la garganta con inquietud y se le quedo viendo un momento antes de responder.

-Pues tu- contesto Konan, su "amigo" se le quedo viendo, abrió mucho mucho los ojos casi sentía que de un momento a otro iban a salirse de su lugar.

-¿Yo? Yo soy Deidara, hum- contradijo el artista, la kunoichi hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa y después soltó un sonido parecido a una risita incómoda.

-Si, claro ¿Te sientes bien Nagato?- le pregunto la chica tomándole con la palma de la mano su hombro.

-Que no soy el tal Nagato yo soy Deidara, hum- volvió a profesar el de los pierciengs cada vez más confundido y temeroso.

-Huh- esa linda chica le sonrió como sonríe una madre cuando le está diciendo a sus hijos que las tortugas ninjas no existen.

De repente hizo unos sellos con las manos y en sus narices se aparecieron dos hologramas, uno bajó y con cola de escorpión y otro alto con cabellera larga y ojos azules que los miraba con firmeza pero también estaba confundido.

¿Se estaba viendo a el? ¿Cómo podía ser el? Se pasó una mano por el cabello que también sintió raro... ¡No estaba! Su preciada cabellera que tanto cuidaba en un dos por tres estaba sin el.

Proclamo un grito interrumpiendo la importante conversación entre Konan y Sasori, luego se hizo para atrás, choco con algo comenzó a ver borroso y se desmayo.

***Flashdream***

Hay estaba una vez más la silueta de esa persona en la noche anterior, la botella.

-Se que estas allí y que no quieres salir así que sólo hablare- dijo la silueta con voz clara y firme- ¿Ultimamente haz discutido con alguien? ¿No quieres ponerlo en su lugar? ¿No quieres que vea el mundo desde tus zapatos? ¡Yo tengo lo que necesitas!

Espera... ¿Qué había dicho? ¿No quieres que vea el mundo desde tus zapatos?

Hay que tonto era, era imposible que no se hubiera dado cuenta antes pero así había sido y ahora no sabia que hacer.

* * *

El pelirrojo lo miro muy extraño después de que lanzara el grito, ya sabía que su compañero era infantil, inmaduro y sin percepción para el arte pero no le faltaba estiló, ni tampoco era idiota entonces ¿Qué mosca le había picado? Mejor aún ¿Qué explosión le había fallado?

-¿Qué te pasa Deidara?- pregunto el marionetista viéndolo con esos ojos de artillería.

-¿Deidara? ¿Yo?- fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar.

-Si, ¿Quien más?

El no era Deidara, creía estar muy seguro de eso, así que sólo le quedo viendo con cara estiló WTF. Una vez recuperado del impacto de aquellas palabras se cruzó de brazos a un estilo que al pelirrojo le recordó al líder.

-Yo soy Pain- proclamo con tono de victoria, ahora era el marionetero el que lo veía impasible, espero y espero que sus palabras surtieran efecto, hasta que al final para su sorpresa soltó una carcajada.

-Si claro, tu el líder- dijo el pelirrojo soltando una carcajada y dejando al antes pelinaranja más confundido todavía. Antes de que pudiera responder unos ologramads se les aparecieron.

¿Cómo era eso posible? Eran Konan y el, el tenía una cara de miedo, miedo mezclado con curiosidad, no veía a Sasori lo veía a el, inspeccionaba con rapidez cada detalle de su cuerpo, el sintió un cosquilleo pero casi ni lo noto, era como si estuviera viendo a un espejo.

Konan y Sasori comenzaron a hablar pero no se fijo en eso, a comparación vio que su cuerpo se llevó una mano al cabello , otra mano más y se reflejó la duda en su cara, luego el espanto, se hizo para atrás y proclamo un grito que viniendo de el se veía muy extraño, luego choco contra la pared se cayó y al parecer se desmayó.

Hizó una rápida conjetura si había visto a su cuerpo y el estaba en el de... Deidara, si Konan estaba hablando algo de que el decía ser Deidara y el pelirrojo decía que a el le pasaba lo mismo, entonces ¿el estaba en el cuerpo de Deidara y Deidara en su cuerpo?

Sintió un cosquilleo más fuerte cuando se dio cuenta de esto negó con la cabeza, es que eso le pasaba con frecuencia desde hacia mucho tiempo y, bueno no podía engañarse a si mismo, ya no podía negar lo que sentía y es que cada vez le pasaba con más frecuencia el artista en parte le recordaba a Yahiko, pero estaba seguro de que no era por eso.

Esta bien ya no se lo iba a negar a si mismo, sería una tontería sentía algo por el Rubio, pero no podía hacer nada por que antes que nada eran criminales y apenas se conocían, lo mejor sería olvidar ese sentimiento, el tiempo después de todo lo curaría.

Pero ahora ¿Cómo volvería a su cuerpo?

* * *

Deidara en el cuerpo del líder se paró rápidamente, al fin se había dado cuenta de por que había ocurrido aquello y había sido todo por la botellita, así es había caído redondo en la trampa armada por aquel sujeto de capa blanca.

Entonces lo volvió a ver, hay estaba su preciado cuerpo a manos de otro y no cualquier otro ese otro era nada más y nada menos que Pain, su líder, al pensar en esa persona se le revolvió el estómago y se volvió a regañar a si mismo, se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos desde hacía mucho pero siempre los había negado y así iba a ser siempre

No podía sentir aquello, no estaba bien y lo sabía por eso desde siempre lo había ocultado. No había una razón para decirlo o mostrarlo.

Pero no era tiempo de pensar en aquello, era tiempo de saber como salir de ese cuerpo y entonces se puso blanco ya que no sabia nada de cómo lo iba a lograr, no tenía ni pistas y Konan ya lo creía un loco.

¿Qué carajos iba a hacer?

**MIENTRAS TANTO MUY LEJOS DE ALLÍ**

**- **Lo hice maestra- una chica se presentó en la oficina de la Hokage, esta sonrió complacida con las noticias de su estudiante.

-¡Bien hecho Sakura!- exclamo esta- Ahora ¿cuanto tiempo va a durar el efecto?

-No lo se, d horas ya que no tomaron mucho, pero con el plan que tenemos nos va a beneficiar mucho- explico la pelirrosa- Mire, planeamos usar esa medicina para que los enemigos la inhalen con el aire y al mismo tiempo genere de nuestro escuadrón tomara la droga, entonces se cambiarán de cuerpo.

-Desde el inicio- continuo- los tendremos bajo vigilancia y como rehenes, no podrán escapar, el escuadrón irá a un lugar en dónde estén armas elegidas y entonces atacaran a sus propios camaradas.

-Suena bien ¿pero cuanto tiempo tendrán para hacerlo?- pregunto Tsunade.

-De media hora a cuarenta y cinco minutos- explico Sakura con cara de satisfacción-¡Misión cumplida!

* * *

**BUENO, ESO ES TODO EN ESTE ONE-SHOT Y ESPERO QUE LES HALLA GUSTADO.  
**


End file.
